The Prison Gangsta
by CrescentNinja
Summary: Got this idea from watching "Gangsta" and "Prison School". Naruto gets sent to the most dangerous prison in Konoha, his trust in the Sandaime is gone. Naruto Uzumaki the Prankster and future Hokage of Konoha has died, born from the betrayal is Naruto Uzumaki The Prison Gangster. His vengeance shall reign true. NonEvil, Smart, Dark Naruto. Harem of my choosing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody its CrescentNinja here, I know "How come you didn't update Spirit of the Crow: The Unraveled Fox, like you said, it's been two weeks already." Well the reason for that was because I had an interesting idea of another story that I just had to make. What I am going to do is if a chapter doesn't come up every one or two weeks then it will be either because I'm going to upload a new story, or I am getting delayed. I have numerous story ideas I want to get down, but do not worry I already started off SCUF, so it will be out soon, maybe I might have it ready this week before my semester of college starts. I am also going to be releasing two other stories soon, a DBZ, Naruto crossover, and a Naruto Harry Potter crossover. Now the Harry Potter one will come much later because I lost my books for it and I want to reread atleast book 1 before I start it. The DBZ/Naruto crossover might come out a day after SCUF. This story I have thought of after watching Gangsta and Prison School, so I thought of a way to merge together, you just have to wait and find out what I'm doing ;) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would make the beginning a bit better and make some things interesting, but I don't so that's why I make fanfics, enjoy!**

 **The Prison Gangsta**

 **Chapter 1: The Truth Hurts**

Everything was terrible, his morning shower was cold, he was getting glares directed at him on his way to the academy, got chased by some villagers, and became late to class. To make matters worse he was the only one who failed the graduation exam and was all by himself sitting on the swing outside of the academy while everyone was getting congratulated by their parents. The parents were even glaring at him and whispering among each other. Naruto was falling into depression until his academy instructor Mizuki came along and told him of another way to pass and that way was to steal the forbidden scroll of seals. Excited that he was going to get another chance especially from one of his favorite teachers, Naruto went home to get ready.

Couple of hours later

Seeing that the sun has already set, Naruto began to leave his apartment and head out towards the Hokage's tower. Getting inside was easy especially around this time, security was extremely lax at night. Seeing anbu passing by, Naruto immediately darted into one of the rooms. Hearing the footsteps pass by Naruto waited another minute and silently left the room. Heading up to the Hokage's office, Naruto noticed the secretary was gone, probably headed off to lunch. Spotting the Sandaime leaving the office, Naruto did not move a muscle until the Hokage went around the corner opposite of himself. Acting fast Naruto went into the office, seeing the hidden room in the office that held the forbidden jutsus open. Seriously what kind of Hokage leaves a room filled with forbidden scrolls that contained dangerous jutsus. Not without a second thought Naruto went inside the room slinging the forbidden scroll over his shoulder Naruto was about to live until he thought about the other scrolls. Naruto began to think that if he copies those scrolls now maybe he can study them later and can become stronger with them. Good thing he decided to bring some blank scrolls with him.

What felt like hours was finally over, Naruto copied every single scrolls and sealed them onto his arm. Leaving the originals Except for the forbidden scroll, Naruto backed out of the room closing the door. Hearing someone's throat clear he turned around. In front of him was the Sandaime. 'Shit' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun, why do you have the forbidden scroll with you?" the Sandaime asked in a stern voice.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto spoke up. "Well you see jiji, the reason is...Transform!" Forming the ram sign, Naruto turned into a 16 year old naked female version of himself. The Sandaime was blown back hitting his head onto his desk rendering him unconscious with a perverted grin on his face.

Shaking his head at his jiji for his open pervertedness Naruto left through the window, jumping from building to building and out into the nearest forest towards the shack Mizuki told him to head to. Making it to the shack, Naruto took off the scroll and laid himself against the shed. Opening the scroll he read numerous jutsus, taking out another blank scroll he copied everything into that one and sealed it back into his arm. Looking at the first jutsu to start with, he saw the Kagebunshin no jutsu. Naruto groaned when he read that one, the bunshin was his worst one, but he stopped to read two things that caught his mind, whatever the Kagebunshin learns, the original learns once it dispels and the clones are physical and not illusions. Another thing that caught his eye was that only people with larger chakra reserves can use this jutsu, anyone with smaller reserves will die due to chakra depletion. The Kagebunshin is jutsu for those with big reserves that can do the bunshin no jutsu. Grinning to himself, Naruto began to practice the Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Four hours later

Feeling out of breath Naruto finally finish mastering the jutsu down. Not only did he master the Kage bunshin, he mastered the Bunshin Daibakuha, and the Taju Kage Bunshin. He even mastered the hand signs for the Shiki Fuin for future references. Throwing himself on the grass Naruto decided to rest his body after all the training and exhausting of his chakra. Not even ten minutes of resting have gone and Iruka had already found Naruto.

"You idiot how could you steal the scroll!" Iruka yelled with his big head jutsu.

Digging his pinky in his ear, feeling as if Iruka almost made him death, Naruto sat up and gave a big foxy grin. "I mastered a jutsu from the scroll just like Mizuki-sensei said so now you have to pass me Iruka-sensei"

Iruka gave Naruto a look of confusion. "Why would Mizuki tell you to-Get down!" Iruka threw himself on top of Naruto saving him from a fuma shuriken.

"Seems you figured it out Iruka! I only intended to kill the demon and take the scroll, but you being here makes it way more delighting". Mizuki stated with a crazed grin.

Ripping the fuma shuriken off his back, he got up and glared at Mizuki, ignoring the pain on his back. "How could you steal the scroll Mizuki!"

"Isn't it obvious Iruka? For power."

"For power? That's bullshit and you know it!"

Mizuki gave Iruka an amusing look. "My my Iruka leave it to you to want to know everything. Fine if you must know, Orochimaru promised me power if i gave him the scroll, not like you will be able to tell anyone, after all you will be dead after this."

"Naruto run, don't give Mizuki the scroll, he's a traitor!" Iruka yelled.

"Naruto give me the scroll, don't listen to Iruka, after all don't you want to know the whole reason why you are hated and shunned from everyone in the village!"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You know why I am hated?"

"Mizuki don't tell him it's forbidden." Iruka pleaded.

Mizuki ignored Iruka, looking towards Naruto with amusement. "13 years ago on the day of the Kyubi attack the Yondaime couldn't kill the demon so he had to seal it into an infant and that infant was you Uzumaki Naruto, you are the Kyubi no Yoko! The same one that killed Iruka's parents! Now die!" Mizuki threw his second fuma shuriken towards Naruto while Iruka yelled for Naruto to move.

No matter how much Naruto wanted to move out of the way he couldn't, his body was frozen from shock, he couldn't think straight from finding out that horrible truth. Naruto watched as the shuriken flew towards him, too paralyzed to react. One second from hitting Naruto, the Shuriken was stopped by Iruka, the shuriken impaled his back an inch from hitting his spine just barely hitting next to it.

"I-Iruka-sensei...W-Why..." Naruto asked, tears streaming down your face.

Iruka was looking down at Naruto with a sad smile, blood pouring down his lips. "It's true...*cough* *cough*...that I looked at you with hate...but...*cough* *cough*...it wasn't until after i got to know you...*cough* *cough*...that i started to realize..*cough* *cough*...that you are not the fox, you are...*cough* *cough*...Uzumaki Naruto of...*cough* *cough*...Konohagakure no Sato...*cough* *cough*...you used to remind me of...*cough* *cough*...myself, i used to pull pranks for attention, but...*cough* *cough*...i grew out of it...just like you will...*cough* *cough*...otouto..."

Iruka's body slumped over Naruto with a smile on his face, his body now became limp. Naruto's eyes widened, trying to shake Iruka awake, but to no avail. Tears were now flowing down freely as he stared at the sky and screamed to the heavens.

"That's what that demon lover gets for getting in my way and for protecting you. Now it's your turn demon." Mizuki stated as he rushed towards Naruto with a kunai in his hand, ready to end the "demon".

Before Mizuki can even touch Naruto, just a foot away from reaching him, Naruto turned his head towards Mizuki, red slitted eyes now took the place of his normal bright blue eyes as red chakra suddenly rushed out of his body creating a shockwave that sent Mizuki flying a few feet back. Naruto's emotions went from sorrow to despair until it finally ended at anger, hatred and vengeance filled his mind as he wanted nothing to do, but obliterate the man that caused all this. The chakra rushed out of him like water that burst out of a dam, the chakra disintegrated his sandals, his shirt, and his goggles, leaving nothing, but his pants on. The red chakra rose out of the seal forming a grinning fox above him until it disappeared. Naruto's appearance began to change, his hair grew longer, and his teeth became a bit sharper, his fangs longer, his finger nails and toe nail grew out longer and sharper like claws, lastly his whiskers mark began to darken. Naruto looked feral, like a wild animal.

Without a second thought Naruto took off towards Mizuki, flanking him to the right, slashing him with his claws, he then appeared in a burst of speed on Mizuki's left repeating the same process, Naruto continued to do it a couple of more times until Mizuki started predicting where the attack was going to be next, countering a slash from Naruto with his kunai, Mizuki grabbed Naruto and tossed him over his shoulder. Landing on his back Naruto got up staring at Mizuki, both breathing heavily. Mizuki now sported numerous cuts all over his body, blood began to leak out of the cuts. Using what little medical jutsu he knew, Mizuki began to heal those wounds, closing them immediately.

"Hahahahaha, is that all you got Kyubi, this is nothing!"

Naruto growled in response, forming a cross symbol with his finger he summoned a thousand Kage Bunshins. Mizuki was shocked, the dead last used an A-rank jutsu, but his shock didn't stun him for long, forming a multiple hand seals he called out his jutsu.

"Doton: Okina Hokai (Earth release: Great Collapse)" Multiple large mountains of earth, crushed half of the clones leaving a five hundred clones standing plus the original.

The remaining clones along with Naruto took out their kunai and attached an explosive note to it throwing it towards Mizuki. Halfway before the kunai could even reach him, Mizuki flashed into more hand signs.

"Doton: Dai Saigai (earth release: great disaster)" Multiple spears made of earth formed out of the dirt mountain from different directions and shot towards Naruto and his clones destroying the clones creating a giant smoke screen. After the smoke cleared, it revealed a heavily breathing Naruto with multiple stab wounds as the chakra tried to heal him.

"It's useless to keep on fighting Kyubi, I am a chunin while you an academy student cannot hope to defeat me!"

All Naruto could do was collapse on his knees while Mizuki slowly walked towards him until stopping right before him, raising his kunai in the air he asked "Any last words Kyubi."

Naruto looked at Mizuki in the eyes with a shit eating grin "Yeah, Boom!"

Mizuki's eyes widened as the "demon" in front of him grabbed him by the legs while three more Kage bunshins appeared from three different directions from different bushes, each of them grabbing on to him. Without a second thought they all exploded.

Mizuki's body laid on the ground his left arm and left leg blew off, and laid next to him. Naruto walked out of the trees to Mizuki's right, picking up a kunai, Naruto kneeled next to Mizuki and raised the Kunai above his head. "Time to end this Mizuki-teme."

Before he can bring the Kunai down onto Mizuki's neck, an anbu with a long purple hair and a cat mask grabbed Naruto's hand. "That's enough Naru-chan"

"Neko-chan...he needs to die...he killed Iruki-nii!"

"I know Naru-chan, but the Hokage wants information out of him, he is going to get all the torture he deserves."

Naruto let go of the kunai as he stared at Mizuki with devious grin which startled the hell out of Neko and Mizuki. Naruto then walked to Iruka's body, pulling the fuma shuriken off his back. Naruto flipped Iruka's body over as he held Iruka's cold dead body in his arms.

"I-Iruka-nii...*sob*...I-I'm so sorry...*sob*...please...don't die...*sob*...I need you..."

No word came out of Iruka's cold dead lips. Naruto cried as he laid his head onto Iruka's. Naruto's tears poured down his face and fell onto Iruka's sliding down to his open mouth. More tears fell as Naruto continued to cry. Naruto felt Iruka starting to breathe as his heart began to beat again. All of the wounds Iruka suffered were beginning to heal as his eyes began to flutter open.

"N-Naruto...I-is that...you" Iruka began.

Naruto's feral appearance began to disappear as he began to revert back to his normal appearance. "Iruka-Nii! You're alive!"

Iruka was put into a bone crushing hug. "Take it easy Otouto, I'm not dead anymore."

Naruto rubbed the tears off his eyes as he gave Iruka big foxy grin as they began to laugh.

"Naruto close your eyes." Iruka said. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt something fastened around his head.

"Surprise! Congratulations on becoming a Shinobi Naruto, you deserve it!"

Naruto saw Iruka's headband missing from Iruka's forehead. He raised his hand to his own forehead and felt something metal blocking the way, realizing what it was, Naruto gave Iruka another bone crushing hug. "Thanks Iruka-Nii you're the best."

Naruto saw Iruka's headband missing from Iruka's forehead. He raised his hand to his own forehead and felt something metal blocking the way, realizing what it was, Naruto gave Iruka another bone crushing hug. "Thanks Iruka-Nii you're the best."

They were both interrupted from a cough from the Hokage. "Hokage-sama/Jiji!" They both said in surprise.

"Good job defeating the traitor Naruto and congratulations on protecting Iruka and becoming a Genin of Konoha, now may i please have the scroll Naruto."

"Sure Jiji, here you go." Naruto said tossing the Sandaime the scroll.

Turning towards Neko, Hiruzen ordered the anbu to take Mizuki to the hospital to try and get his limbs attached and take him to Anko and Ibiki. Without a second thought, Neko gave a nod and took the traitor to the hospital.

"Now that that's dealt with, lets head to my office, we have much to discuss." Naruto and Iruka both nodded while the Sandaime grabbed their shoulders and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hokage's Office

"Now Naruto-kun, i believe you have some questions you need answering?" Sarutobi questioned.

"You're damn right about that Sarutobi! Why did the Yondaime sealed the fox in me, out of everyone why me!" Naruto shouted at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime flinched and felt a pain in his heart at the use of his name instead of the usual "JiJi" knowing he had let Naruto down. Whatever else Hiruzen was thinking was interrupted by Iruka punching Naruto on top of his head.

"Idiot don't shout at the Hokage!"

"Don't hit me Iruka-teme!"

"I'll hit you again if you keep being disrespectful!"

The Hokage cleared his throat to try and get his attention. "Now, no-"

"That's it take this you pervert, Harem jutsu!" Multiple nude female Naruto's appeared in the room, both Iruka and the Sandaime were both blown back by nose bleed, both knocked out.

Naruto sighed at their open pervertedness, but being the prankster he is he dragged Iruka to the couch and set him on it. Looking at the knocked out Hokage, Naruto gave a devilish grin and took the Hokage robes and hat off of the Hokage and placed Hiruzen right next to Iruka. Naruto then went behind the Hokage desk and sat himself on the Hokage's chair, looking through the drawers. Naruto sweat dropped as found a whole drawer filled with limited edition signed Icha-Icha books. Seeing it as payback for not telling him of the fox Naruto took another blank scroll and sealed all of the signed Icha-Icha books inside of it. Naruto then took that scroll and sealed it back into his arm. After he was done snooping around Naruto closed all of the drawers and propped his feet on top of the desk as he closed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Neko shunshined into the office. "Hokage-sama the traitor got his air attached and i took him to the interrogation depart- Naruto-chan why are you wearing the Hokage's robes and sitting in his chair. Matter of fact, where is Hokage-sama and Umino-san!"

Naruto's only response was pointing his finger at the two unconscious perverts on the couch. "They were being perverts."

Growling in anger for being open perverts in front of "her" Naru-chan, Neko yelled at the two perverts waking them both up. "How dare you two act like perverts in front of my Naru-chan! If so help me god, you corrupted him, I'm castrating the both of you and choking you with your own balls!"

They both pales in fear as Sarutobi tried to calm down a fuming Neko. "Now, now it's not what it seems, Naruto just caught us off guard."

Neko looked at Naruto with a creepy smile, not like he could tell since she wore a mask, but he could feel it. "And what did you do precisely that caught them off guard Naru-chan" Neko said in a sickly sweet voice.

'Shit, that fossil is trying to throw me in front of a raging Neko, but two could play it that way, Naruto thought. "Well it is best, you should know Neko-chan, I was asking the fossil here, why the Yondaime chose me, but before he could tell me, both him and Iruka-nii-san went perverted on me."

"Is that so?" Neko said turning towards the Hokage as she slowly walked towards Iruka and the Sandaime unsheathing her sword."

Naruto looked at the two perverts with a shit eating grin with a peace sign indicating victory was his, but that victory was cut short when another anbu wearing hebi mask came into the room.

"Hokage-sama, the council called for a meet...ing, uh what's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong, Hebi and what does the council want?" The Hokage asked.

"The council called a meeting about young Uzumaki taking the scroll, as i left to go get you i heard one of them muttering to execute the "demon" they want you to bring Uzumaki-san with you as well." Hebi explained.

The Hokage sighed as he put the scroll away. "Iruka and Hebi you are both dismissed, Neko, Naruto-kun let's go." Both Iruka and the anbu left as Neko and Naruto followed the Hokage.

Council Room

Everyone quieted down as the Hokage came in, but that ended when Naruto entered the room, the civilian council murmured among each other saying words such as "demon", "thief", and "traitor". Naruto tried not to be bothered by it, but the words still hurt. Neko, seeing Naruto upset, she gently gripped Naruto's shoulder to reassure him. Naruto smiled in appreciation as he looked at the shinobi side of the council. The shinobi side consisted of the clan head such as the Uchiha, Yamanaka, Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Sarutobi, and the Nara. Sadly the Senju and the Uzumaki are vacated since there are no adults or anyone old enough to take the seat in the village. The clan heads were Uchiha Mikoto, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi, Hyuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Akimichi Choza, Sarutobi Asuma, and Nara Shikaku. The civilian council were the head of the merchant guilds, the guild heads involved the Weapon/Armor merchant, Food merchant, Furniture merchant, Pet merchant, Clothing merchant, Head Banker, Head of the Cooks(those who own restaurants), and the Realtors. The ones leading the civilians were the three elders, Hiruzen's two teammates and his rival Danzo.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" Sarutobi asked.

Danzo was the first to speak "This meeting is to discuss what we should do with the "boy"." Danzo said indicating towards Naruto.

One person from the civilian side stood up, her name was Haruno Mebuki. "We of the civilian council vote to execute the "demon".

"Motion denied, if Naruto-kun were to be killed then the fox would just reform in a couple of years and could be captured by another village and be used against us." The Sandaime explained.

Homura stood up next "We of the elders vote to give Naruto-san life of imprisonment without problem."

Koharu and Danzo stood up "We second that motion."

Sarutobi was filled with rage, but nonetheless as Hokage he must approve of the motion. "Motion carried, now we will begin voting, who agrees that Naruto should not be imprisoned in our most secure prison."

Sarutobi along with the weapon merchant and all the clan heads except Hiashi raised their hands.

"All oppose." Danzo said. Those who have not voted, raised their hands.

Sarutobi looked down in sadness along with Neko and all of the clan heads except Hiashi. Everyone looked towards Naruto to see how he took it. Naruto was frozen still looking down at the ground, his whole world was crashing down, his dream of being Hokage is gone, his life as a shinobi is already over and he hasn't even gotten to meet his team, he won't see the people who truly loves forever. All Naruto could do was laugh, there were no more tears to be showing, that Naruto died the minute he was voted to be imprisoned.

"Ha...ha...ha...haha...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" Naruto formed a maniacal grin as he lifted his head for everyone to see. He continued to laugh until Mebuki "told" Neko to take him to prison. Neko with a nod of confirmation from the Hokage. Slapping the chakra cuffs onto Naruto's wrist while he continued to laugh. All of a sudden Naruto stopped laughing as his eyes turned cold and all emotion was gone from his face. In every sense it creeped the hell out of everyone.

Neko began to escort Naruto out until he stopped right before the door. Turning his head to the side Naruto spoke the last sentence any of them will hear Naruto say for a long time.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

 **Thanks for reading everyone, stay tuned for the next chapter or story I release next, give me a review of whatcha think, I love to hear other people's opinion whether its flaming or not. Also I love reading Naruto/HarryPotter cross over fanfics. There's a lot of them out there, sadly it kind of gets old when they are stories that were made before 2012 or 2014 when Naruto didn't reveal a lot of stuff like they did now like the Kyubi's name is Kurama, or Tobi is Madara instead of Obito and etc.., if you were to still do that now I would be eh, but I'll read it so whoever is reading this and this goes for everyone, I got a challenge for you, a** **Naruto and Harry Potter crossover.** **I will upload the crossover for anyone to see.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Path

**Hey everybody it's CrescentNinja here, I know I haven't come out with the chapters like I said, but long story short a ton of stuff happened so it pushed me back, like a lot. Don't worry I will be able to post more often now especially when I have days off of work. Now let's get on with the story!**

 **The Prison Gangsta**

 **Chapter 2: A New Path**

After getting taken away by Neko, Naruto was brought to a prison cell to have his chakra sealed. Naruto didn't care at this point he knew his goals and dreams have been taken from him. All he could feel is pain, hatred, defeated, and despair. There was one thing he craved more than anything and it was vengeance. Right across from his cell was the interrogation room and all he could hear was the agony the victims were screaming to the world.

"This is it isn't it anbu-san." Naruto said with an emotionless tone.

Tears formed in the purple haired anbu's eyes as she held Naruto in her arms as she began to sob. "I-I am so sorry Naru-chan, there is nothing I could do."

Feeling her sincerity, he lifted up his head and kissed her on the neck "It's okay Neko-chan I am used to being left to fend for myself and have my world shattered before my eyes. It's not your fault."

Before anything else could be said another woman with purple hair appeared, but hers was a bit darker and she wore nothing, but a beige trench coat, an orange mini skirt and a fishnet. "Yo, Yugao-chan I heard you brought a prisoner that needs their chakra sea- why is the gaki here!?"

"Anko you're not supposed to use my name when I am in uniform, but I'll let it slide since there's no other prisoner here. As for why Naru-chan is here it's because the council decided to send him to prison." Yugao explained.

Before Anko can say anything another anbu with an Usagi mask came and whispered into Yugao's ear, before disappearing.

"Kami, it's worse, they are sending him to the Underground." Yugao said with tears coming back in her eyes.

Anko's eyes widened in fear, tears began to well up in her eyes as well. "Oh no, they can't do this."

An unsettling feeling appeared in his stomach as he spoke the question that appeared in his head 'What is the Underground'.

They both turned towards Naruto with sorrowful expressions as if they were about to break down. Naruto's expression was of one whose been broken beyond repair as they told him what the 'Underground' really was. The Underground is one of the most dangerous prisons in the whole world. It even rivaled the famed 'Blood Prison'. Those who were some of the most dangerous criminals in the world whether they were shinobis, samurai, bandits, mercenaries, or civilians. Yes, even civilians. There are rumors that some Kages and kage level prisoners are being held in there and the majority of them are from Konoha.

Thinking of many solutions, Anko came down to one that is risky, but the best they can do. They planned to seal's Naruto's chakra up to low level Chunin reserves, so he can have a chance to survive especially with Mizuki going along with him too. They put their plan into action after filling Naruto in.

 **8 hours later**

After they placed the seal on Naruto, they had to wait for the Sandaime, the Elders, Mizuki, and a whole Platoon of Anbu, Yugao included. Once they arrived it took four hours to get half way and another four to reach it and the whole thing made Naruto's eyes wide. The whole prison was as tall as half of a sky scraper in length and a quarter of the size of Konoha. It also turns out the whole prison is right under the center of Konoha, but the question remained how is there sunlight. His thought was immediately answered by the Sandaime "The sunlight is created by a seal that recreates an illusion of false sunlight that helps the prisoner's live more comfortably especially when it comes to their crops."

Naruto scoffed at the pathetic excuse for a Hokage "I didn't ask for your input Sarutobi".

"How dare address you Hokage-sama like that demon." One anbu said as he took out a baton, swinging it towards Naruto's head.

Before it can hit Naruto's head, Neko grabbed the anbu's wrist, twisting it behind before whispering the last sentence he would ever hear "The penalty for breaking the sandaime's law is punishable by death" letting go of the anbu's wrist she reached up to the anbu's neck and snapped it, killing him instantly. The other anbu's were about to unsheathed their swords before Sarutobi held up his hand. "Stand down she followed the law accordingly, we shall pick up his remains later."

The anbu's sheathed their blades as Yugao went back to Naruto's side and continued to walk forward until they reached the center of the prison, grabbing the attention of all the inmates. Danzo stepped forward with a smirk placing two fingers on his throat he channeled chakra as he spoke up his voice bellowed throughout the whole prison "By order of the Hokage and the honorable council we hereby present you two traitors caught in the act of stealing the forbidden scrolls of seals the Kyubi Jinchuriki: Uzumaki Naruto and the servant of the Snake Sanin: Tsurugi Mizuki, please welcome them".

Two anbu's shoved Naruto and Mizuki onto the floor, Mizuki immediately lunged at Naruto as all the anbu's escorted the Elders and Hiruzen out of the prison with Yugao's own squad forcefully dragging her out as she screamed for Naruto with her arm reaching out towards him.

"Nooo Naruto! Let go of me! Naruto live for me! Live!"

Naruto laid on the cold hard ground emotionless as all the inmates watched Mizuki wailing on the young kid. "This is all your fault Kyubi! If you had just died I wouldn't have been brought back to this hell hole I once called home!"

Naruto's eyes showed a fire as he grabbed Mizuki's incoming fist and countering with his own straight into his gut, knocking the air out of him. Naruto then shoved Mizuki off as he began to inhale and exhale to calm himself. 'It's okay, if worse comes to worse I have chakra and he doesn't'. Those thoughts were immediately washed away as he saw Mizuki pull out a purple vial and drank the vial whole.

Mizuki then began to transform into some kind of weretiger, but more muscular. In a blink of an eye he appeared in front of Naruto slamming his fist into his gut, sending him flying towards a couple of inmates. The inmates immediately threw Naruto back into the center. As he began to stand he fell back down and began to cough up some blood. 'Crap I can't use the Kagebunshin or the exploding variation, all I got is my cha-'

His thoughts were interrupted by Mizuki who appeared in front of him once more kneeing him on his chin sending him upward, but before he can go any higher, Mizuki immediately grabbed him by the throat, his claws sinking into the blond's throat. All anyone could hear was Naruto gurgle as if he was crying for help, blood came out of his throat and slowly out of his neck. Flailing his arms in fear he subconsciously channeled chakra into his feet and kicked Mizuki, forcing him to let go, sending him flying towards another group of inmates like he did to Naruto, but these inmates got out of the way as Mizuki crashed into two walls behind them. Naruto's immediately covered his throat trying to prevent more blood from spilling. Before he could do anything else Mizuki got out of the rumbled and roared like a deranged animal "I'll kill you Kyubi!".

Getting up one more time Naruto channeled chakra through his hands as Mizuki ran at Naruto with Jonin level speed, but Naruto reacted perfectly with a punch to Mizuki's pelvis, sending him flying back towards the rubble. Mizuki once again stood up after seeing his pelvis didn't break and rushed again, with the same thing happening again, again, and again. The inmates were watching them in entertainment, but the two that were intrigued the most was an old fair-skinned man with long gray hair who appeared to be in his late sixties sitting in his dark cell and a man with long shaggy brown hair and a goatee who appeared to be in his early forties', surrounded by many women that were being very intimate with him.

Thinking of a new tactic Mizuki ran towards Naruto, but immediately disappeared, appearing on Naruto's right he went for a slash across Naruto's vulnerable throat. His eyes gleamed with glee as he was finally going to end the Kyubi brat, but it was all for naught as Naruto countered with a chakra enhanced round-house kick, knocking Mizuki's arm away and going for a leg sweep, successfully sweeping Mizuki's feet causing him to land on his back. Naruto then raised his right leg into the air with chakra enhancing it twice as much as he slammed it on Mizuki's ribcage, cracking four of his ribs. Thinking it was over Naruto gave a sigh of relief with blood still leaking from his neck, but as he was going to walk off he fell to one knee which gave Mizuki enough time to get up and dash towards the rubble he got sent to a while ago, seeing a long steel pipe sticking out he yanked it forcefully as he ran towards Naruto with the intent on finally ending him. Too bad Naruto's instincts kicked in and from his back pocket he held the kunai with both hands as he pointed towards Mizuki's private area as Mizuki ran into it screaming in pain dropping the steel pipe, many of the male population winced while the females laughed hysterically. Acting fast he grabbed the pipe swinging it upward hitting Mizuki on his chin causing him to stumble back, Naruto then followed with multiple swings to both legs causing the weretiger to fall on his knees. Our favorite blond then kicked the traitor on the chest causing him to fall back, he then immediately hovered over the man as he immediately plunged it through his chest, hitting his heart multiple times and just like that Naruto lost his sanity as he continues to plunge the steel pipe into the now deceased traitor. Naruto looked at his blood covered hands and screamed.

Tired of the screaming, the man in his late forties left his women and swung his fist towards the screaming blond breaking his nose. The man repeatedly beat Naruto breaking his ribs, leaving him a bloody mess. "I must thank you kid, for killing my disgraceful eldest son. I don't tolerate traitors, but then again he was a whiney bitch, but man is his mom a great fuck. Ain't that right Shiryu."

Hearing a shout from a women agreeing with him he continued "I am the leader of this prison, Tsurugi Ken, this is my house! The only way to own this prison is by being the biggest, the baddest, and the strongest so if you want my role then you got to either kill me or leave me incapacitated forever. Now I don't have any problems with the beast you have inside of you, but I can't say for the rest of the inmates."

As Ken walked off, Naruto crawled towards Mizuki pulling the kunai out of Mizuki's private area he threw it towards Ken with all his strength, but Ken moved his head towards the side as it grazed his neck. "It seems you have a death wish kid!"

Ken appeared by Mizuki's body pulling out the pipe and began to wail on Naruto with it. He raised the pipe one more time to smash Naruto's skull in, but was suddenly stopped by the old man in his late sixties. "Old man, I have no problems with you, but if you don't let go then there is going to be a problem."

"Tsurugi-san this kid interests me, let me have him after all you owe me a lot." The old man said with a kind smile.

Ken pulled himself off the Old man and complied, dropping the pipe he walked away "Fine, but if he gets in my way then he is a goner, understand."

The old man nodded as he picked up Naruto's body as the boy reached the pipe. Seeing the kid wanted the pipe he picked it up and took Naruto to his cell. Letting out a groan the young blond passed out.

 **1 week later**

Naruto woke with a groan, seeing his whole body bandaged he remembered everything especially when Neko-chan slipped the kunai in his pocket. Feeling a presence near him he turned to see a smiling old man in a black robe. "I've been to see them, they look a lot like you."

"Who are you?" the blond questioned.

"I am what's left, or maybe I'm all there ever was." The old man responded back.

"I meant your name."

"My name is of no importance, what about you do you remember your true name?"

"My true name? You already know my true name. It's-" Memories of when he was an infant started flashing in his head of a man with blond hair and a woman with red hair. "Namikaze-Uzumaki-Kagami-Naruto."

The old man smiled in acceptance "You've been with us for one month now, the time has come."

"For what?" our hyperactive blond questioned.

"To start your training and get vengeance on the people who wronged you. I can see it in your eyes."

"I want to know who you are and what's your name!" Naruto angrily barked.

The Oldman gave a crazed grin as his coal black eyes flashed red for a split second "I am merely a ghost. I am Uchiha Kagami and I am your godfather! Namikaze Uzumaki Kagami Naruto!"

 **I know kind of short for a comeback, but don't worry more is to come I promise! Im going to add chapters to the two stories I have and make new stories as well. This is not the end of my writing! Follow, Favorite, Review, PM whatever you want to do. Thanks for the support. I would also like to thank and shout out the followers who check in to see how's it going:** **The Sith'ari, Lord Horth, Omega Delta, Kevinkev18, NyaNyaKittyFace, and .** **I will keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3: All is Revealed

**Hey everybody it is CrescentNinja once again! The second chapter of** **PrisonGangsta** **was a success! SO many more followers and so many good reviews. Now some people are asking when my first story** **Naruto:The Inheritor** **and my second story** **Spirit of the Crow: The Unraveled Fox** **will be coming out with another chapter and well NTI will be released most likely by this Friday and SCTUF should be released on Sunday most likely. Thanks for the support, I love you all.**

* * *

 **The Prison Gangsta**

 **Chapter 3: All is revealed**

 **3 months later**

It has been four months since he has been stuck in this prison which at first made his senses go haywire, but now he can oddly enough call it home. At least better than being in the village with all the hate, but even in the prison he has his own fan club that love him for who he is while the other fan club hates him for what he holds. Not like he asked for the Kyubi to be sealed inside of him damn it. It was all his blasted father's fault, but he couldn't hate the man no only feel disappointed. His godfather Kagami explained everything to him about his parentage and why his father sealed the fuzzball in him.

 **Flashback 3 months ago**

The Oldman gave a crazed grin as his coal black eyes flashed red for a split second "I am merely a ghost. I am Uchiha Kagami and I am your godfather! Namikaze Uzumaki Kagami Naruto!"

"Yeah and I am the mother fucking tooth fairy, spout your bull crap elsewhere Oldman." Naruto scoffed.

"How about I tell you of your parentage especially about your Mother Uzumaki Kushina the Red Death of Konoha and your father Namikaze Minato the Yellow flash of the leaf and the fourth Hokage."

Naruto stayed silent and looked into Kagami's eyes those black coal eyes look as if it was a pool of nothing, but Darkness, at the same time he can tell the old man is telling the truth. "Yes, if you truly know who they are tell me."

Kagami smiled as he took a seat on the bed next to Naruto as he showed two pictures to him, one of his parent's standing next to a slightly younger Kagami and one with Minato standing behind a pregnant Kushina with both of their hand on her belly with loving smiles. "Your mother was a refugee from Uzushiogakure no Sato a land ruled by the Uzumaki clan who are cousins of the Senju, a clan that specialized in fuinjutsu. They also had a special trait of "Long lives" and were nicknamed "The Village of Longevity". Your mother had this ability especially when the Kyubi was ripped out of her along with the **Adamantine Sealing chains** and before you said anything, yes your mother was the second Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko with the first being the Shodaime's wife Uzumaki Mito. Uzumaki Mito was someone of great beauty and skill, one of the most powerful Uzumaki second to Uzumaki Ashina the Shodaime of Uzushiogakure, her father and Kushina's great grandfather. It is also said that only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyubi."

Kagami allowed Naruto to ask any question he wanted about his mother, but he was met with a shake of his head, wanting to know about his father.

Clearing his throat, he began "Your father, well your father is a story I knew personally. To many of the inhabitants of the village they assumed he was an orphan because I made it such and no I did not kill his parents, I am one of his parents. You see I had kids from two different wives, one being your deceased half-aunt Uchiha Naori, mother of the deceased Uchiha Shisui." Kagami was interrupted with a gasp from Naruto once he heard Shisui's name.

"S-Shisui-nii, is actually my cousin…..i-is that why he always was looking out for me….." Naruto started to break down as he thought of his "big brother", the best memories he had of his life. Kagami held Naruto in his arm's as he too cried for his deceased grandson.

After a couple of minutes crying, Kagami asked Naruto if he was ready for the rest of the story. Getting a nod, he continued "When I was thrown in this prison I was frustrated, angry more like it. Tsurugi Ken wasn't in the prison until after, but when the current leader of the prison tried to ' _teach_ ' me the rules I slaughtered him, saying I killed him would be an understatement. They made me the new leader while they used the previous leader's corpse as either food or fertilizer like they did with your traitorous sensei Mizuki. When I was leader I soon became sick of it and I wanted nothing, but revenge until I met your grandmother, she was a beautiful woman with long lovely blond hair shinier than yours and your father's. She also had breasts that even rivaled Senju Tsunade! Her name was Namikaze Kumo, named after her village. After a year has passed, Minato was born. After two more years have passed, one of the other inmates challenged me, but they had chakra while I did not, and when I was about to be finished, Kumo saved me by jumping in the way. She died in my and Minato's arms, but the inmate wasn't finished he wanted to end me and he was going to if it wasn't for Tsurugi-san who killed the inmate and asked me if I will fight him for leadership, but I conceded and he became the next inmate leader. The other inmates tried to claim my wife's corpse, but Ken told them she will be buried, which I was grateful. A couple of days passed and Hiruzen came to take any children out of the prison to become shinobi's or live a healthy life. Minato was asleep at the time and I wrote a note and sealed it onto his arm with the help of a chakra user since all of my chakra was sealed. I gave Minato to Hiruzen saying both of his parents died, luckily the fool believed me. Minato developed Kumo-chan's traits more than mine so it was easy to wave him off as an orphan."

"What happened next gramps?" Naruto questioned.

"Well he later became a great ninja and once he was strong enough was able to visit me often with Kushina and my surprise his elder sister Naori. Minato didn't inherit the sharingan mostly due to Kumo-chan having the dominant gene, so you will most likely not inherit it. I was even more touched by your father when he named me your godfather, if it wasn't for the Kyubi being released costing your parents their lives, I would have been released by Minato, but I can tell you this, someone extracted the Kyubi from your mother because her seal is one of the strongest seals known to man, second to yours. I felt the love and pain from your parents. I could even feel the hatred from both the Kyubi and the one who extracted it out of your mother. Word has it, the culprit was an Uchiha, but no one knows who it could have been. You must become stronger Naruto-kun, to avenge your parents and right the wrongs this village has caused so many to feel."

Naruto absorbed all the information like a sponge and with a new resolved he looked towards his grandfather a fire burning into his eyes. "I will destroy this world and create a new, but to do that I must grow stronger, will you help me Jiji?"

Kagami gave Naruto a grin "Of course Mago(grandson), but your first step to your new dream is to take over this prison and to do that you must train in everything, handsigns, chakra control, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, shurikenjutsu, your adaptability, and many other new techniques to come. You will be at a disability, the Kyubi cannot send you chakra it is blocked off and your regenerative abilities have dropped so we must work around it."

Naruto nodded with determination as he took the bandages off of his body. "What's first."

 **Flashback ends**

For three long months, Naruto conditioned his body to excruciating workouts, from plotting the garden, to weaving and knitting clothes, to carrying heavy objects. He did many chores that helped his body gain muscle and improve his reflexes, doing these chores even helped the population of the prison look at Naruto in a new light, except for a small group of people such as Tsurugi Ken, his whores, his children, and the small amount of Kyubi haters. Naruto did not get along with Ken's kids especially three of them, Tsurugi Kenta, Tsurugi Tatsuki, and Tsurugi Mai. They were the ones that would always try bullying Naruto especially for attacking their father, but the first time it got out of hand and Naruto almost killed them if it wasn't for Ken coming and beating him to a pulp.

Tsurugi Kenta was a boy who was the same age as Naruto twelve years old with shaggy green hair and a solid build. Tsurugi Tatsuki was a beautiful guy at the age of fourteen with bright orange hair which unfortunately Naruto was wildly attracted to, she had nice plump double B's, she had the body of a martial artist which is what she specializes. Lastly Tsurugi Mai was a sadist which also kind of turned Naruto on, she was fifteen years old and would always wear all black. All three of them despised Naruto and would constantly bully him. They form a pretty formidable team whenever all the children in the prison sparred. Mai would provide support with her specialty, long range giving Kenta and Tatsuki time to go in and incapacitate them. Kenta's style was the brawler type, since Tatsuki's is martial arts and he didn't want to copy her.

Naruto would try to avoid them, but when he could not it he would let them beat him. This only made his resolve even greater and stronger. So far he learned many skills of the civilian and Shinobi trade in case he ever wants to retire himself in a secluded area in the future. He learned to cook, weave, knit, construction, carpentry, metalworking, woodworking, and so on. Within the three months he practiced his calligraphy to the point he was proficient, he mastered chakra control, meditation, shurikenjutsu, handsigns, and taijutsu. He was now currently learning to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and bojutsu. He specifically wants to learn bojutsu more than kenjutsu ever since he killed Mizuki with the steel pipe, the pipe still stained with Mizuki's blood will forever be a motivation towards Naruto's goal. He vowed that every enemy he killed with this pipe and this pipe only.

Uchiha Kagami has been going through many solutions on how to fix the seal that was placed on Naruto, even though he can't remove it entirely, he can at least tweak it to let the fox heal him and protect him from the natural diseases in the prison and some transmitted ones. He knows Naruto will get the urge pretty soon, but hopefully it won't be anytime soon. With one final stroke he created his own seal that can tweak Naruto's, but to do that he needs to grab the few chakra users that support Naruto to help him.

 **Six hours later**

"Thanks for the help Naruto-chan" an old lady said with a smile.

"Anytime May lee-bachan, you know I love helping you out with the cooking." Naruto said with a smile.

May lee gave a loving smile as Naruto prepared the finishing touches on the meal. She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek "Thanks sweetie, now go on to your grandpa, he said something about fixing your seal." The last part being a whisper.

With a nod of his head he took off his apron and gave her a kiss on the cheek back. "Alright Lee-bachan I'm off. I'll come back later once the food is finished."

Making it to Kagami's cell, Naruto noticed four people, two middle aged and two old. The two middle age people were a man and a woman, the man's name was Kato Dan, Tsunade's 'deceased' lover and the woman's name was Yakushi Nono 'deceased' mother of Yakushi Kabuto. The two old people were Ginkaku and Kinkaku, the Gold and Silver brothers from Kumo. They did not die like many believed to think, they were captured by the conjoined efforts of Team Tobirama and the Escort Unit that contained Akimichi Torifu, Shimura Danzo, and Uchiha Kagami. After their sensei Senju Tobirama sacrificed himself they waited two years before they can corner the Gold and Silver brothers and around that time was the same time Naori just turned four years old waiting for her father to return. What took five days they finally defeated the Gold and Silver brothers, but what shocked Kagami the most was when Torifu was knocked out, Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo back stabbed him. They sealed his chakra, his sharingan, and henged him to some random person that they claimed was an ally of Ginkaku and Kinkaku. The next thing Kagami knew he was thrown into the prison. Kagami told this story to Naruto during his second month in the prison which fueled more hatred for Naruto. Now he doesn't believe in only hatred, he believes in love as well. He taught Naruto to stay compassionate towards others, protect the weak, hate those that betray you, and even if you get lost in the madness, remember who you are.

After getting thrown in the prison the Gold and Silver brothers did not stand Kagami, but that doesn't mean they tolerate him, but over the years they became friends and even told Kagami they hid their treasures in a seal on their body. When they first met Naruto the Gold and Silver brothers loved him, they would even call him their Copper brother.

"Lee-bachan said you figured out a way to weaken the seal?" Naruto questioned.

Kagami gave a nod "Yes we have, but to do so is at a cost."

"What's the cost?" Naruto questioned not liking the feel to this.

"Ginkaku, and Kinkaku will die while Dan and Nono will be in a coma. You will also be unable to use Chakra for two years." His grandfather explained.

"What!? No! I am not going through with it if Gold-nii and Silver-nii have to die and Dan-nii and Nono-nee fall in a coma!" Naruto debated.

"Copper-Otouto, we are old and all of our chakra is sealed aside from the chakra that keeps us alive. Our Kyubi chakra can help weaken the seal immensely, but it will be the sole reason why you can't use any chakra aside from the fox's chakra to heal and keep you purified. You carry our will." Ginkaku and Kinkaku said simultaneously as they began to take Naruto's tattered orange jacket off and drew storage blood seals on his arm, the Kanji for Copper on his right shoulder. Ginkaku and Kinkaku placed a hand on their own tattoo's and another on Naruto's seal. Channeling all their chakra including the Kyubi's they burned the seal into his skin creating a tattoo with all their belongings being transferred to his blood seal. Naruto screamed in pain as everyone else took action, Kagami immediately drew his seal over Naruto's prison seal "Channel your own chakra now Naruto, into my seal!"

Dan and Nono both channeled all the chakra they can muster along with Naruto and what felt like hours was only thirty minutes. Naruto's eyes rolled into his head as he collapsed along with the now deceased Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Dan and Nono fell to one knee before collapsing as well. Using the strength, he can muster he laid the Gold, Silver, and Copper brothers on Naruto's bed. Kagami called for some help from his fellow inmates who he trusts and told them to bring Dan, and Nono's bed into his cell since it was pretty big. He then laid Dan and Nono on their bed as he silently thanks them all for their sacrifice especially Ginkaku and Kinkaku. "This will pave the way towards Naruto's true path, a necessary, but sorrowful sacrifice."

Some Naruto supporters brought Kagami four bowls of soup to feed the three unconscious people and himself. Looking back, he remembered when Dan and Nono both got her. Dan was saved by Tsunade, but she was tricked by Hiruzen with a fake body that was already killed, a look alike. Nono was brought in because she was tricked by Danzo, wounded by her own adoptive son that she did not recognize and then carried back to Danzo by some fellow ROOT agents that then prisoned her. Kagami clenched his fists in anger at the people he now calls his children getting manipulated by his so called _friends_.

 **1 week later**

Naruto awoke, with sadness seeing the dead bodies of his elder surrogate brothers and oddly enough not smelling.

"Some of the inmates helped preserved the bodies with their chakra. I wanted to wait until you were awake before burying them." Kagami spoke up as he gave Naruto a bowl of soup.

Naruto nodded and muttered thanks as he slowly ate his soup "How many more must die or get hurt for my cause."

Kagami looked at Naruto with sadness "Sadly there will be many more that will my little Mago."

"Good." Naruto answered back.

Kagami looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "Oh?"

Naruto gave a bloodthirsty grin "I want this whole world to suffer for what they have done to me, my loved ones, and the innocent!"

Kagami gave a smirk and nod. Asking to look at Naruto's seal and the tattoo and was astonished. Even though Naruto cannot use chakra, Ginkaku and Kinkaku linked their bloodseal tattoo to Kagami's as a way to doubling its power and by the looks of it, Naruto's not going to be able to use chakra even longer than before, four years most likely. After telling Naruto about his findings Naruto asked him about what they should do.

"You cannot use chakra, but I have another way around it, an ability that only few can use which you indeed show signs of using since your fight with Mizuki. It is an ability from a clan that has scattered like the Uzumakis. The power's name…..Hamon!" Kagami explained with enthusiasm.

 **Let me known what you guys think, a bit longer than the last one, but do not worry more will come and much longer. Favorite, Follow, PM, and Review. Also a shout out to another follower that I shouted out last chapter, but didn't appear for some reason: shadowman592livingdead. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
